


The Last Waterbender- Dawn of the Dragons

by Horrendous_Pegasus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horrendous_Pegasus/pseuds/Horrendous_Pegasus
Summary: The Bending AU none asked for. No avatar, we've got a Percy. Not really like ATLA, but there's the word 'bending'.When Kronos, ruler of the firebending Titans plots to wake the beast Typhon and conquer the four realms, it's up to a Prince and a thief and others(are those friends?) to stop him and his massive army. Oh maybe they'll get some epic scars out of this too!Cross posted on fanfiction.net
Relationships: Jason Grace/Piper McLean
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**XxXxXx**

_Wind. Earth. Fire. Water._  
The four elements.

Long ago, the world consisted of four primordials. Ventus, the primordial of wind. Terra, the primordial of earth. Prometheus, the primordial of fire. And Tethys, the Primordial of water. These four Primordials together formed the world, each more powerful in their own domain.

The Primordials lived in harmony with one another, each helping one another to create many mythical creatures, oceans, rivers, volcanoes, and so on. Together, they created the four realms. To the North was a land of volcanoes and fire, to the South was a tropical island. To the East, there was a land of high mountains and to the West was a land of plains.

The world was at peace.  
 _(Then the humans came along)._

One day, the world began to be populated by beings.

No one knew how they came to be. Some say it was by a combination of the four elements forming another, fifth primordial- Spiritus. Some say Chaos himself created them. Whatever the case, these beings,the Vir, or humans formed.

The Vir multiplied over Terra.

This was the cause of dissent.

They honoured Terra more than the other Primordials. They feared Prometheus and Tethys, and did not even believe in the existence of Ventus. They caused strife amongst the Primordials themselves.

The Primordials, old as they were, were not without faults. Soon, they began to war among themselves. They were too powerful to openly defy each other, so they used the Vir. Each Primordial selected a group of Vir to empower with the ability to control the elements. They were the Benders, blessed by the Primordials.

The Western Minoans were the earthbenders, reliable and steadfast. They rarely showed emotion, but when angry, even the fiercest fire benders could not face them. They were staunch warriors, that were able to level the tallest mountains and crush the biggest boulders. A few, were so blessed by Terra they could even bend lava and metal. They lived in harmony with the land, using it to its full potential.

The Eastern Olympians were selected by Ventus. They were the airbenders. Some, like the great warrior Zeus, were so blessed by Ventus that they gained the power of flight, and even lightning bending, for lightning was, after all, formed from the sky. They were the swiftest benders, and with timed gained the power to teleport- using the power of lightning.

The Northern Titans were blessed by Prometheus. They were the fire benders, quick to attack and fierce in anger. They were the fiercest of benders, and Prometheus blessed many of them, giving them the capacity to even bend heat. They could raise or lower the temperature for a significant area at will. Most of all, they were the best weapon smiths in the four realms. For Prometheus had not played fair when he had blessed the firebenders.

He had infused medeis in their blood. This medeis allowed them to create magical weapons. Swords whose blades never dulled, arrows that always returned. There were four legendary weapons, however, created by the first Titans and distributed amongst the realms, for together they wielded too much power and would destroy each other. There were also other magical weapons, that could conceal, transform, and destroy.

The other Primordials soon grew concerned, and together forced Prometheus to withdraw the medeis, and he was forced to do so.  
The few magical weapons that remained were the remnant of a bygone era, and they cried out for blood. They were paid in full, for the firebenders were the warriors of the realm.

The Southern Atlanteans were the water benders. Tethys, being the youngest Primordial, yet the most powerful, blessed them last, for she was not like the other Primordials. She had not interest in their quarrels. And like her, were the Atlanteans. They were calm and serene. Not many had seen a warrior water bender, for they rarely fought, preferring to spend their days meditating. They were rumoured to possess not only the ability to heal, but to destroy as well. Some were rumoured to bend blood. Some even said they were spirit benders.

**XxXxXx**

That was not all that inhabited the four realms. Two mighty dragons existed as well. One was Typhon, the mother of all dragons. She was the daughter of Terra and and Prometheus. She possessed Terra’s destruction and Prometheus’ rage. She was the dragon that ruled the skies, a mighty beast that could not be slain, she now lay resting in Mount Etna, asleep.

For, when she was at her strongest, she had rebelled against the Primordials. They were powerful, but so was she. The best the Primordials could do was force her to sleep under a dormant volcano, hoping that none would be foolish enough to wake her.

The other was Drakon, the son of Tethys and Ventus. Like Tethys, he was powerful. Like Ventus, he was calm. He was the sea serpent that controlled the sea and sky. He could not fly with wings, like Typhon, but his power over air allowed him to glide from one place to another.

He was still a hatchling when Typhon rebelled, and so was trained and kept a close eye on. However, when his nature was seen to be peaceable, he was let free by the Primordials.

And free he was. He roamed the seas far and wide. None knew where he went or where he came from. It was said that he lay at the bottom of the sea, his powerful eyesight watching everything, and that the storms were but due to a flick of his tail.

**XxXXXx**

The Vir, however, had other goals in mind.

The water benders were hated by the firebenders, who wished to be the strongest benders who lived. But they could not be defeated by fire.

Thus, deceitfully, the three realms, Fire, Wind and Earth, together formed a coalition, and advanced to capture Atlantis, the capital of the Atlanteans.  
The waterbenders put up a fierce fight, but they were no match for the combined fury of three elements. The warrior benders ensured they slaughtered every water bender they saw. Thus, they eradicated the realm of Tethys, together using their power to submerge the entire island under water.

It was a massive display of power, one that rivalled even that of the Primordials, who began to regret bestowing so much power on beings with so little control. But it was too late.

This meant, however, that the only thing preventing the Titan's rise to power was removed. Using their forges, they crafted huge naval ships, filled with weapons. The waters were no longer a threat to them, and they used the water that once brought life, to capture and subdue all the other benders.

Eventually, however, the Minoans and Olympians resisted. They fought back, and through mighty warriors like Hercules and Theseus, they managed to repel the Titans. Not, however, without succumbing much of their land.

Eventually, hundreds of years later, the wars ceased. There rested an uneasy peace amongst the realms. The Titans openly walked around with weapons, and set up fortresses through the land, but the other realms could do nothing. The peace was soon to be broken, however.

The King of Othrys, capital of the Titans, Kronos, sought to conquer all the realms. Unbeknownst to the other benders, he had been gathering a massive army to fight for him, consisting of fire benders trained from birth, commanded by his sons, Prometheus, named after the Primordial himself.  
And Luke.

Even more deadly, however, was that he had made a deal with Chaos, the Primordial of destruction, born from Prometheus and Terra. Chaos granted Kronos a deadly power- beo, or blessing bending. Kronos was able to remove the blessing of the Primordials from the benders.

With this deadly weapon in hand, he slowly began to plot overthrow the kingdoms.

Thus began the downfall of the four realms. Could he be stoppped?

**XxXxXx**


	2. Jason

**Chapter 1: Jason**

Sneaking out without being recognised was _really_ difficult when you were crown prince. 

Jason discovered that the hard way.

This morning, he inexplicably had the desire to see the realm outside his palace. His father, King Jupiter had assured him he had already done so. Sure, he had, but how was he supposed to interact with his people if he was surrounded by fifteen of the most powerful airbending warriors in the kingdom at all times? Besides, he could protect himself.

At least, he liked to think so.

That was why he had snuck out early morning, with only his trusty Gladius, Invictus. It was the sword of the crown of Olympus, capital of the Olympians. It was one of their few magical weapons, possessing the ability to be cloaked and carried about as a coin, which, when flipped, elongated into a three-foot long double edged blade. It came from a bygone era, when the four benders worked together in harmony.

Now one of them was extinct, the other sought total supremacy, another was too dense to realise this, and the last were airheads. Literally. Jupiter had taken no steps to curb the firebenders’ increasing presence in the Olympian cities. Besides the occasional spy reports from the borders, there was not much activity, hence Jupiter literally threw caution to the winds.

Of course, there were rumours that the Fire Lord Kronos was preparing an army in secret. Obviously, they couldn't be confirmed. Besides, what Jason worried more about was that there were even rumours of Kronos allying with Chaos, giving him the power to bend the blessing of the Primordials. There was nobody to prove this, since Jason was sure that those Kronos practised his ‘skill’ on, if he possessed it at all, would be ruthlessly killed, or used to train the newer recruits to the Titans. 

Jason wondered how Kronos had convinced _Chaos_ to ally. Chaos probably just wanted to cause as much as, well, chaos as he could, since he fed on disharmony, and it made him stronger.

Jason ducked below a man carrying a wide basket, and walked past two women carrying pots of water. He was heading back to the palace now. He regretted the idea of venturing outside, since he had found out what his kingdom was like.

Boring.

He knew he should be grateful for all the luxuries he experienced, but he yearned for the time he could go out, and explore. Surely there would come a time to fight the Fire benders? Jason was not a fan of conflict, but he was an Olympian warrior at heart, and ready to defend his realm.

Besides, Jupiter would never let Jason fight till he had completed his training. Jason was very skilled at airbending, and his tutors praised his prowess. His lightning bending still needed some work, and he definitely couldn't use it to teleport yet. And if he were to possess the power of flight, the rarest gift of all airbenders, he definitely wasn’t showing any signs of doing so yet. That meant no quick getaways either. He definitely could have used something like that when his sister, Thalia, wanted him to spar.

Of course, she wasn’t meant to spar all the time, since her duties as princess should have been more towards the, well, diplomatic side. But when an over impulsive tutor had once tried to tell her that, she showed him just why a sword’s steel was as good an answer as diplomacy, to her at least. She had no magical sword, like Jason did, but her shield, Aegis, was something special. It originally belonged to the mightiest air bender known, Zeus, who passed it down to his daughter, Athena. Athena had, at her deathbed, entrusted it to Thalia. Thus, the shield was the legendary weapon of the Olympians.

That shield was something else. It could retract to form a bracelet around Thali’s hand, but even more powerful was that it could deflect bended elements, besides weapons. Thalia could effectively make a gust of wind bounce off the shield and back to her attacker, if she was focused and the angles were right, because math. Jason knew this was true since he was the one Thalia practised ‘shield bending’ on. 

That was not the only such weapon, however. All legendary weapons were able to act on bended elements. Poseidon, legendary warrior of the water benders, was rumoured to have a trident, Riptide, that could act on any bended element and control it, even directing it back to the user. It was said to have disappeared after Poseidon died defending Atlantis. 

Lord Kronos had the legendary scythe, gifted to the first firebenders by Terra herself, that could cut clean through any bending. The mighty warrior Leto, from the Earthbenders, possessed the legendary hammer, Pyros, that could absorb bended elements, store their power, and release it at the appropriate time. 

It was said that if one brought all the four weapons together, they would all destroy each other. 

Indeed, such powerful weapons were not meant to exist.  
Kronos used his scythe to destroy his others, Thalia, well, she annoyed Jason, so that was enough. No one knew of the location of Riptide or Pyros. So much for that.

Jason sighed and began to sneak back to the castle. Would he be lying if he said that he had wanted to see more action?  
No. There had been reports of armed thievery in the market district, and he wanted to catch some of the thieves in the act, and bring them to justice. How could they steal from the people of Olympia? Jason’s blood boiled at the thought.

“Watch it!”

Jason stopped. He turned around. There was a poor merchant who had happened to stumble into the way of another man. The 'other man' was tall, with huge muscles and bulging eyes. His head was shaved, and he had a large tattoo on his right forearm, which his ripped clothing did nothing to conceal. He also had a bad temper apparently.

Jason wasn't sure if it was a trick of the light, but he could have sworn he saw something glint inside the man’s tunic. Now while weapons were allowed in Olympia, only the guards and those assigned to them were allowed to possess them. Jason was pretty sure this man was neither. Besides, his appearance literally screamed ‘thief’.

Jason decided to follow the man instead. Maybe he could find his hideout?

He walked past the trembling merchant, and began to shadow the large man. The man had no hesitation in his step. He walked briskly though the market, ignoring the calls of the vendors. Once, they passed a shop selling mirrors, and Jason thought he was sure that the man had used a mirror to spot him, but the man continued walking, unperturbed.

They finally came to a less occupied area of the shopping district. The man quickly turned to the right and disappeared down an alley. Jason ran after him.

**XxXxXx**

The alley was darker than Jason expected it to be. It seemed that barely any light reached the dismal place. There were a couple of upturned crates and a few cats further ahead. Jason walked forward,only to discover that it was a dead end. Where had the man gone?

“So, we have a boy too curious for his own good, do we?”

The ominous laughter startled Jason. He whirled around, and surrounding him were four men, led by the man he had followed. “Curiosity always killed the cat, dear boy. Now it kills the Olympians as well.” one of the men laughed, in a spine-chilling manner.

Jason snapped out of his trance. He was furious. Who did these people think they were? Olympus was not the place for them. On instinct, he reached into his pocket and flipped Invictus, feeling comforted by the grip of the pommel of the wickedly sharp blade in his hands.

The men stopped laughing.

“Looks like we have a magical weapon in our midst, boys.” Said the leader. One of the men, whom Jason decided to refer to as Scar-face, for the obvious reason that he had a wicked looking scar running though his right eye, turned to the leader. “Should we keep it or sell it? That weapon would fetch us a hefty sum.” Another of the men, who Jason dubbed Twitch, after his tendency to absently scratch his ear, nodded. Jason called the last one Shadow, since he seemed to like staying in them.

Naming these men would be good, so that he could keep track of who was who in the fight later. For example, the leader, who Jason referred to as ‘Boss’, looked like a seasoned warrior. Scar-face looked like he was good with knives, and Twitch, well, he looked more nervous than anything. Of course Shadow was the stereotypical villain, with biceps the size of Jason’s head. He looked too big to move quickly, though Jason was sure a punch from him would be deadly.

Jason whirled Invictus in a deadly arc, daring the men to step closer. They shrugged and drew their own swords, which, albeit not magical, were still deadly. 

This didn’t look so promising. Jason rued his decision not to stay in bed. 

Oh well, it was a little too late for regrets.

Jason gripped Invictus and charged.  
**XxXxXx**

Jason ducked as the Boss slashed at where his head had been moments ago, before jumping to the right to avoid Scar-face’s lunge. He parried Twitch’s attack and used the momentum to ram his head into Shadow’s stomach.

It felt like he had run into a brick wall. 

Slightly dazed, Jason stepped back from the men, who looked at him with new respect. He wiped down a trickle of blood from his chin. He had bit his lip when he ran into Shadow.  
If this was a movie, these bozos would be attacking him one by one. But, of course, in real life, that wouldn't happen. He didn't know if he would survive another round. It was his airsensing that had kept him alive. He could anticipate his opponent’s next moves thanks to minute displacements in the air that he felt. 

The four men charged.

Shadow finally revealed his true nature, sheathing his sword and swinging a right hook at Jason. He dodged and slashed at Shadow’s exposed side, and the man screamed in pain. Jason barely had time to register this before he had to duck as Twitch lunged again. He grabbed Twitch’s overextended arm, and used it to shield himself from Scar-face’s attack. Scar-face pulled back from his lunge in the last minute, but the momentum ensured that the sword embedded itself in Twitch’s forearm, at least enough for a flesh wound. Jason used the distraction to strike the flat of his blade at Scar-face’s, well, face, knocking him out cold. 

He couldn’t shake the feeling that he was missing something.

He felt the cold touch of steel at the back of his neck.  
Right, He hadn’t missed something, he had missed someone. The boss, to be precise. Darn.

“Drop your sword, boy, if you know what’s good for you.”

Jason’s mind raced a mile and hour, thinking of what he could do to bide for time. Could he alert the guards somehow? He could, actually, though that would mean that he would reveal to these people that he was an airbender.  
Well, that couldn’t be helped. 

He lowered his hands, and dropped his sword.  
He could feel the other man’s muscles relax. Shadow and Twitch got up and stood behind him. Scar-face was still out.

“Good. Now grab your sword blade first, and hand it over to me. Maybe your death can be painless, since I’m feeling generous today. After all, it’s not everyone who can sell a magical weapon.”

Jason bent down to collect his sword, reaching for his blade.  
In his mind, however, he reached for something else as well. And the more he reached out, the more he felt the thunder rushing through his veins.  
The wind in the alley began to pickup, and the sky above was clouded. The men looked up in amazement, forgetting about Jason for the moment. A dark cloud hovered above the alley, and thunder rumbled distantly.

Jason smiled.

The hairs on his hand began to stand out. The air began to smell of Ozone.

 _Ahh_ , anytime now. Jason loved the smell of Ozone in the morning.

It built up as a small crackle, but soon a white hot stream of lightning struck down at Jason’ blade, the largest metal source. The men covered their eyes, and Jason took advantage of this to grab his sword, which now hummed with electricity. It couldn't hurt him, he was a lightning bender.

It could hurt the others, though. 

He faced the men, sword drawn. “Care for a rematch?” he asked.

Of course, nature also had to remind him not to be overconfident.

A sharp pain in his forearm caused him to drop Invictus, which was kicked away. He turned around to see Scar-face. “My, I’ll certainly enjoy killing you slowly and painfully.”

The man lunged forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter. No regrets about the cliffhanger XD  
>  **This chapter is dedicated to Mattie McLean**  
>  Also, please tell me what you think the pairings should be. Jiper and Frazel(if they make an appearance) are the only confirmed ones.  
> Thaluke? Lukabeth? Percabeth? Pereyna? Do tell me.  
> I'm thinking of making Luke a bit like Zuko, what do you think?


	3. Percy

**Chapter 2- Percy**

See, Percy had never _planned_ on becoming a thief. It was his backstory that did that for him.

He was an orphan that never knew who his parents were. Not that he cared, the person who had taken him in, Sally Jackson, was probably kinder to him than his parents ever would be. She had found him on one of the beaches of Olympia. She was not married, but decided to take care of Percy as her own son, and he had pretty much accepted that he was her son.

Except for two things. One was the trident-shaped necklace he had from birth.  
And the other was the fact that he could control water.

Now Percy wasn’t exceptionally smart, but he was pretty sure no one else he knew could control water, or talk to fish, or cause natural disasters when they were angry. 

Percy was smart enough not to let anyone know about his powers. Except his ‘mother’, as he regarded her. She found out when she caught him chatting to a couple of dolphins. She was shocked at first, but then warned him not to tell anyone else about what he could do . Percy nodded, he had figured out that part by himself. She still seemed shocked whenever he used his water bending, so he tried to minimize it's use around her.

The thieving? Well, Olympia was full of it, and Sally wasn’t someone with a staple income. So whenever Percy saw that Sally was unable to get anything to eat, he would silently slip off to the marketplace, looking for some food to _borrow_. Sure, he would pay back later, with a few fish the dolphins gave him. The Olympians liked fish, right?  
Percy couldn't stomach it, though. He would never eat one of his undersea subjects. He always felt bad for the fish, but he couldn't help it.

Which brought him to the present. Work had been hard to come by lately, and Percy wanted to help Sally, since she had taken care of him for so long.

He crept to a nearby stall, looking for some bread and maybe a couple of apples. The marketplace here was deserted, so chances of being caught reduced exponentially. 

Percy felt a familiar tug in his gut as a small whip-like sliver of water trailed its way across the marketplace, unnoticed by the people. Like a snake, it slithered up a stall, and wrapped around a loaf of bread.  
Percy pulled harder, and the water obeyed his call. The slightly moist bit of bread was pulled away, and slowly, wrapped around in a sheath of water, before being dragged towards the dark corner where Percy was standing. 

That was one bit of good thievery. Percy had an unusually good control of his powers, thanks to the necessity of their use. He could summon huge storms, yes, but he was equally adept at using small jets or whips of water. 

Or stealing bread.

Percy willed the water in the bread to evaporate once he held it in his hands, before putting it inside his cloak. 

Just then, a tall man walked past him.

Percy glanced back. He recognized the man- he was the one who regulated all the robberies here. Percy despised them. They had no class, attacking people and stealing from them. To him thieving was a skill.

Then there was the good natured idiot following the man. Well built, and with blonde hair, his regal posture stood out immediately. Percy winced inwardly- why would someone from the Palace come _here_ , of all places in Olympia, and in disguise? Besides, there was only one member of the palace with such striking blonde hair. Percy had seen him from a distance only, protected by fearsome air-warriors, but he was sure this was Crown Prince Jason.

See, Percy made some reckless decisions from time to time, he was aware. But what this person, Jason was doing? That was pure _suicide_.

While Percy was a thief, he was not a murderer. He followed the blonde haired boy who seemed his age, and stopped at an alley. From years of practice, he found a dark ledge, and waited, observing.

**XxXxXx**

The fight was entertaining, but it got to a whole different level when the boy literally summoned lightning.

A lightningbender? Here? Well, that confirmed that he was from the palace, and, well, whatever he was, he looked like he needed help.

Percy stretched out his hand, and water collected along it, before solidifying, layer upon layer, to form a double headed spear of ice. This type of weapon was hard to maintain, for whenever he fought, Percy had to ensure the ice melted to water when he parried, so that it did not break. It required a lot of concentration to maintain, but Percy used to practice fencing with narwhals in his free time, so he thought he was good to go.

Percy jumped off the ledge and simultaneously stabbed the man with the scar under the arms, forcing him to release his sword. Percy clenched his fist, and the ice there grew, numbing the man’s arm. The man’s eyes bulged, and he frantically began waving his arm, trying to get some feeling into it.

The boy and the other men turned towards his. The boy had taken advantage of the distraction and had used it to regain his sword. He jumped back till he was back to back with Percy.

“Thanks for the save there. My name’s Jason-er, I mean, Jack.”

Percy snorted. Of course, the crown Prince of Olympus decided it was a good day to walk in barely any disguise, and without the support of any guards, into one of the most crowded marketplaces of Olympus.

“Good day, my liege. Shall we get out of here with your lordship’s permission?” Percy quipped.

Jason stared at him, then shrugged. “Okay, fine.”

The two of them ran back up the alley, chased by the three men. They abruptly stopped at the end, when a group of soldiers barred their way. 

“At ease men, he’s with me.” Jason said, pointing to Percy. The soldiers let him pass, albeit reluctantly, before closing ranks again and facing the men approaching them. They quickly subdued the men and tied them up, before taking them back to the Palace. One of them, who rode a horse, came up to Jason.

“My good prince, do you have any idea how worried your father has been? Had we not seen the lightning bolt you had created, we would not have found you in time. Come, we must report back immediately!”

Jason nodded, and turned to Percy. “Hey, uh, you seem to already know that I’m the Prince, so I have to head back to the palace. Thanks for the save back there.”  
Percy nodded, and the two shook hands. “Of course, your highness. I’m glad to help put those people behind bars.” Percy felt like a hypocrite when he said that, but he continued. “I’m glad you’re safe.” He nodded and Jason and headed back.

Percy watched Jason and the guards head back. Jason seemed like a nice enough person, though maybe a bit reckless for a king. Maybe restraint would come with age? Percy shrugged. He didn’t know and didn’t particularly care either.

He ensured no one was around, before he released the spear from his hand, watching the ice turn to water that crept into the cracks on the ground.  
Water was everywhere, for Percy. It was in the trees, the rain, the clouds….sometimes Percy could sense the blood in people as well, and that unnerved him more than he liked to admit to himself.

Percy headed back to the house he shared with Sally. 

**XxXxXx**

“Percy! Where were you?” Sally called out, as he opened the door.

Percy smiled at his mother. Though she was older than when she was when she had adopted him, she was still a beautiful and regal looking woman. Had her parents not died when she was young, she would probably have been married off to nobility by now. He knew it was selfish, but Percy was glad she wasn’t married yet. 

Percy hugged Sally. “Nowhere, Mom. I was just walking by and did a few odd jobs. Here, I got you this.” Percy handed Sally the loaf of bread from his tunic. 

Sally’s eyes widened. “Where did you get this?”  
Percy shrugged. “Work.” he didn’t elaborate.

Sally frowned, but then decided that the work Percy seemed to like was up to him, whatever it was. “That’s great, although you do know you don’t have to work, right?”  
Percy shook his head. “It’s alright mom. I’m a man now. I can work.”

Sally laughed and ruffled his hair. “My little boy better make sure he never overexerts himself, deal?”  
Percy wished Sally had seen him fighting the men today. Well, not exactly fighting, but she would certainly think he had overworked himself.

He smiled back. “Deal.”

**XxXxXx**

That night, Percy slept fitfully, after a short meal of bread and some cheese. His stomach protested, and he decided he would go out and hunt for some animals the next day. Although rare near Olympia, due to their overhunting by the Hunters of Artemis, the official palace hunters, they were still seen in small herds once in a while.

Percy turned in his sleep. When he closed his eyes, he was in his room.

When he opened them, he was underwater. He gasped, before remembering that he could breathe underwater, something he had figured out when he had accidentally fallen into the ocean at the age of five.

But was this real, or a dream?

As he watched, he seemed to be pulled to a great underwater mountain, He tried to move, but couldn’t. As he came closer, the mountain loomed larger, with occasional bubbles of air coming out of it.  
Percy yelped as he came closer. Curled around the mountain, was a huge sea serpent. It’s scales were a pristine blue, and glowed in the water. It was the largest creature he had ever seen in his life. It seemed to be asleep, for some reason. Whatever that was, Percy was glad it was asleep. He couldn't imagine how powerful this sea serpent was, especially as it was by far the largest and most majestic looking one he had seen.

Suddenly, a single eye, as large as Percy, cracked open. 

The mouth of the serpent curled into a smile, revealing teeth that were as large as Percy himself. “ _So I see that the champion has come to visit me_.” said the serpent.

“I-you-what?” was Percy’s intelligent response.

The serpent chuckled. “ _It is good to see that you are not haughty, as I feared you might be. I am Drakon, the ‘great sea serpent’ is what I am often called. You must be the chosen of Tethys_.”

Percy shook his head. “Sorry, uh, Sir. I’m just a boy living in Olympia. I’ve never seen a Primordial in my life.”

Percy had heard of Drakon and the legend of the Primordials, of course, But now, contact with the Primordials was rare, even for the royal families of the realms.

“ _If you are able to find me, you are the chosen of Tethys. Can you not feel it, the way water responds to your call? Call me Drakon, friend._ ”

Friend?

“Uh, sure. Find you? I’m not supposed to leave my house, Mother would kill me otherwise.”

The Sea serpent’s visage darkened. “ _There is not much time. Kronos seeks to wake Typhon, and he is already well on his way to waking her up. You must find me, for I am the only one that can stop her._ ”

Percy blinked. “Find you? If you’re so powerful, can’t you just defeat Typhon yourself?”

The sea serpent sighed. “ _I would have done so if I could. But to defeat Typhon, I need to be bonded with a son of the Sea whom I find worthy. You are the only son of the Sea alive. If you find me, I will deem you worthy. If not, I will fight Typhon, but overcoming her would be impossible. Your time is running out, my little hero. Hurry up. Head West to where the Earth meets the Sea, and you will find four helpers. Head to the place where the fire burns green, and you will further receive all the help you need_.”

“Wait! Come on, I-”

The serpent disappeared, and Percy woke up.

He looked outside his window. It was early morning, and the waves beat along the beach. The cries of seagulls were heard in the distance.  
He sighed, and headed downstairs to tell Sally that he was going to be going on a long road trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Reviews are appreciated.  
> Percy isn't _that_ OP here, I think. He would have to have practiced his water bending a lot, given how he lived.  
> Ships still undecided.  
> Who do you think will be helping Percy? ;)  
> Till next time,  
> Horrendous Pegasus

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just an idea that popped into my head. I have little knowledge of Avatar, so please excuse any gross inaccuracies.  
> Names are loosely derived from Latin. Terra- Earth, Ventus-wind, beo-blessing, medeis-magic.  
> I know some of the names may make no sense, but bear with me- I had actually come up with names for the other primordials and places as well, but I thought it was better to keep them as canon, since I dislike fics where Chapter 5 becomes, 'Percy told Jamie to take Aaron and Cordelia to Mount Elumpios on Jonnasen.'  
> Too many OCs spoil the continuity, I think. If you review that you want original names, like Ignis and Impes instead of Prometheus and Othrys, I will change them.  
> Excuse my sarcasm if it spills out unintentionally. I'm trying to keep this fic serious.


End file.
